tomclancyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gta psp player
Hi Gta psp player - wir freuen uns, dass Tom Clancy Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Wiki Contest Hey Gta psp player, wie ich sehe, hast du ein neues Wiki gegründet. Willst du dich nicht mal beim Wiki Contest bewerben? 15:05, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Gta psp player, I hope you speak english for my sake but I'm one of the administrators over at the Tom Clancy Wiki. I was wondering how you'd feel about a collaboration of our two wiki's being that we have the same name and all, we even have the same logo (kind of). It wouldn't be anything more than just posting a link on the bottom of the main page with a "en Tom Clancy Wiki" or something...at the very most a link in the side nav bar. We have an upcoming wikia spotlight that should bring in some editors for you as well if we do this. I'm not the creator of the wiki so I'll talk to him, but I'm sure he won't have an issue. We also have a few dutch users that would be happy to come and help out a bit I'm sure. "Als u geen Engels spreken, laat het me weten en ik zal blijven gebruiken deze vertaler of ik krijg een van onze Nederlandse gebruikers te vertalen voor mij, als niet kunnen lezen ben ik mijn tekst reqesting een samenwerking van onze twee wiki's, we zijn op De Tom Clancy wiki. Er is meer informatie, maar dit is gewoon wat tekst in als niet weet Engels, ik verheug van u te horen. mag dit niet als een nauwkeurige vertaling." "If you don't speak english just let me know and I'll continue to use this translator or I'll get one of our dutch users to translate for me, if were not able to read my text I am reqesting a collaboration of our two wiki's, we are at The Tom Clancy Wiki. There is more details but this is just some text for if don't know english, I look forward to hearing from you."--User_talk:JamesTFord1987 ::sure, i can speak english and i'm not dutch im german^^ i'm originaly from canada, but from the french-speaking area. but i put a link at the Sidebar :) Gta psp player Diskussion 09:56, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC)